Blueshadow
Description Blueshadow is a clumsy, long-furred, blue-tinted she-cat with yellow eyes. Extra Story "Mosskit's missing!" "Bramblestar's going to be furious!" "Where did his daughter go?" "Mosskit! Where are you?" The daughter of the clan leader had just disappeared. Mosskit was never particularly special to me, as she was just another clanmate in this camp of well-behaved rogues, but to many of the other cats, she was basically an idol. (That's how ridiculous this clan was). Our leader, Bramblestar, would make the entire clan search until she was found. I've always regretted my decision to join BrambleClan. I mean, it offers a den to keep you sheltered, food to fill your belly, and clanmates to watch your back, but those clanmates also create problems. There isn't a fixed set of rules, so fights break out often, with webs of lies spun to cover up the true reasons behind these brawls. It was bad enough with the rebellion, and after FireClan left, it was thought that things would become better and less chaotic. But it didn't. If anything, it made it worse. And now, with a missing kit? Things just got a whole lot more chaotic. But then I remembered. I stumbled upon it a while ago, while chasing a mouse through the reeds. It was a narrow channel dividing BrambleClan from what appeared to be an island. I had a pretty good idea of who lived there—the stench of FireClan was obvious. I knew that the cats of the rebellion left BrambleClan because of the lack of rules and order, and some part of me believed that life there would be better. So as Bramblestar's voice rang out into camp, calling the clan for a meeting, I already had a plan forming in my mind. "All cats gather here, for a clan meeting!" The anger and panic was clear in his tone of voice. "My daughter, Mosskit, has gone missing earlier today. Our top priority is to find her and bring her back to the safety of BrambleClan. I need a patrol to go search. Any volunteers?" Amberclaw, Mosskit's older sister was the first to volunteer. "I'll go," she said, making her way to the front of the crowd of cats. After a moment of silence, Ivyheart stepped forward. "I will too," he meowed calmly. Bramblestar's eyes searched the cats. "Anyone else?" he said. Now was my chance. "I'll go too, Bramblestar," I said, my voice wavering. He nodded. "Good. You should leave as soon as possible," he said. "But one more thing—if I find out that any cat is involved with my daughter's disappearance, please know that the consequences will be... severe." With that, he turned tail and stalked off to his den. I turned to Amberclaw and Ivyheart. There was an awkward moment of silence, which was broken by Amberclaw's meow. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" she purred, with an air of false optimism. As we padded out of camp, I stopped to look back at my daughter, Snowbird. I felt guilty not saying a proper goodbye, but it was too late. This was my only chance to escape. It was now, or never. * * * As we walked along the shoreline, stopping every so often to check for Mosskit's scent, it was clear that all three of us knew we were getting nowhere. Before either of them could make a suggestion, I blurted out "Let's split up." Amberclaw nodded. "That's a good idea, Blueshadow. How about you search over there, towards the water—" she gestured with her tail, "—and me and Ivyheart will look closer to the hunting grounds." I mentally applauded myself when I realized that the russet warrior had pointed towards FireClan territory and set off through the reeds. I snuck through the tall stems until I heard what sounded like voices. With a start, I realized it must be Amberclaw and Ivyheart. I was more than halfway to the channel, but if I moved, it would be an obvious giveaway and I'd be caught. So I waited. I don't think I'd every crouched that still in my life. I was too far away to hear the warrior's entire conversation, but I could hear little bits and pieces. "...have you..." "...Blueshadow..." "...reeds..." "...can't find her scent..." I panicked as I realized they were searching for me. As their voices grew louder, I thought I was going to get caught for sure. However, the sounds slowly faded, and I soon as I couldn't hear them, I began to run. I don't know if they saw me. I don't know if they were chasing after me. All I remember is the wind rushing through my fur, and my mind screaming at my paws to go faster. Once I reached the channel, I didn't stop to catch my breath. I leaped into the chilly water, and began paddling towards the other side. I forgot that the last time I swam was when I was a kit, and my instincts took over. I clawed my way onto the bank, and my sides heaved, struggling for breath. It took me a few moments to realize, but when I did, it was like a heavy weight lifted off my chest. I was free. Gallery Blueshadow.png|Once a FireClan Warrior|link=Once a FireClan Warrior |- | style="font-size: 0.9em " | Games Once a FireClan Warrior Books Firewing's Pride |} Am I (Blueshadow) one of your favorite characters? Yes! No! Category:Characters Category:She-cats Category:Deceased Category:BrambleClan cats Category:Warriors